castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
Tutorial
Introduction Though CastleMiner Z does not provide an offical tutorial in game, this page will serve as a placeholder for the lack of an in-game tutorial. This will walk you through how to begin your journey, survive your first night, and thrive in late game adventure. The First Day When you are thrust into your world, you will undoubtedly notice two things. First off, you will notice the beacon tower, also known as spawn tower made out of bedrock and lanterns. You will also notice the vast landscape that includes rolling hills, small deserts and holes in the ground, caves, trees, and possibly other biomes. The first thing you will want to do it locate the nearest tree and begin to hit it with either your compass or your bare hands. After a few seconds of hitting the tree, a log will appear in your hotbar. If you cannot build a suitable house quickly enough the best option is to find shelter of any kind (e.g. a cave) and make sure the area is well-lit so the undead don't spawn and it is easier to defend yourself. Remember; anything in your small inventory (that you can see on screen and is quick to use) will not be dropped if you die so keep all valuables there, and never stay in the open during the night as it can get very dangerous and you will get quickly surrounded by monsters. Combat Don't forget that your avatar has a gun, as it's there for a good reason, and what you are about to face is not human. You start off with a few items such as a Pistol, Knife, compass, stone pickaxe and a few torches you can get better weapons by crafting them from the enviroment such as coal which is abundant and has many uses. Iron, which is somewhat hard to find at the start, will be useful for addtional weapons and most importantly your guns have limited ammo, so use the rounds wisely, or be mauled by the undead. Ammunition for your pistol can be made from brass casings, coal, and rock. To make brass casings, you need to mine copper ores and convert them into copper then those can be made into your bullets. The undead will spawn in daylight when you cover new ground in Survival if your difficulty is set above "Easy".The undead will begin to swarm and spawn at night and will relentlessly try to attack players until daylight arrives. Survival You need to survive, that means you'll need to take advantage of what you have while obtaining other elements crucial to your survival. One thing you want to make as soon as possible is a house, or shelter. It will protect you from the undead as long as you don't have a hole that is 2 blocks high and 1 block wide (2 x 1) that the undead can fit through, but you'll need to make one filled by a door, in which the undead cannot open. Also, be sure you make you home's roof at least 4 blocks high or dragons will be able to damage and even kill you. The second key to survival, is weapons. At start, use your average pistol. It should last you long enough until you can make a gold weapon, when requires different ammo. As you get farther, you'll want to get a bloodstone weapon. These are the best of the best. Have these and some common sense and you'll perservere. Teamwork is Key If your playing online there are some things to know before you start talking to your teammates in-game. *Be kind and respectful towards your teammate, He helps you get resources and may even save your life *Never seperate from each other because the infected will take this advantage to kill your teammates off, leaving your flanks wide open. *If resources are dry then escort somebody back to get more. Tips *Traveling to the mountain biome (around 2000m) can offer rewards in the form of huge amounts of ores. *Have one teammate stay at relatively safe places so others can escape and use he or she as a teleportation point. *Visit Mobs & NPCs so you can learn more about each enemy. *Visit the Weapons page for ways to defend yourself from mobs! *Work with your Squad they can provide you with resources or cover fire *Always reload in-between Encounters to avoid lengthy reloads Category:Community Category:Game mechanics Category:Controls Category:Game Modes Category:Tutorial